User talk:CherylMason12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rule of Rose Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:AlexShepherd/Rule of Rose Wiki is getting renovated/@comment-CherylMason12-20110308033027 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlexShepherd (Talk) 03:31, March 8, 2011 A question So uh, how does a 12 year old girl own so many M rated 17+ games? Me? My dad never cared about letting me play them. He was really loose which was a good thing. He used to be a gamer back in the day, so he bought a lot of horror games up until 2004ish. I usually download my games from the internet and either install them or burn them onto a disc and play them on my PS2 (Rule of Rose is one). —AlexShepherd ツ 05:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh man, iMacs suck no offense or anything. They're so expensive for what their worth, plus they're kind of a bitch to disassemble and upgrade. A $500 PC has the same specs as a $1500 iMac. It's a really good idea to learn how to take care of your own computer. A lot of girls never learn how to take care of their own computer using the excuse "it's not a girly thing" :My favorite games are the surreal adventure ones. A good story is also a good bonus. That's why I like a lot of Silent Hill, Final Fantasy games. I think a problem with a lot of games is that they try to 'mimic' reality way too much. One thing I liked about Fatal Frame 3 was that it put you in a weird "dream world". :Also, yup, I'm Canadian. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I know a little bit of french after learning it for 3 years. I've been to the West Edmonton Mall a few years ago -- I remember it being really big and having a huge variety of stuff from children's toys to vintage clothing to themed hotel rooms and good pasta. ::I'm not french though. I'm actually mixed race and so I look really unique and it's very difficult to find other guys who look like me. I almost look a little Italian. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:33, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Heh, I'm 25% Scottish. If you ever get stuck on a game, look up a youtube walkthrough. Try dodging and striking Stray Dog from behind. :::I'm not too worried about cockroaches. It's probably just a 1 in 5000 chance. In real life, I try to be logical, but I still have a vivid imagination that I keep to myself. :::Also, I see you're new to wikis. Why don't you try making your own homemade signature? It would really make your username stand out more. To do so, try copying and pasting this into your Preferences under "custom signature". ::: —CherylMason12 :::Then when you sign your user name with the 4 tildes, it turns into this: CherylMason12. You can also replace the blue, red and purple to whatever you like. :) —AlexShepherd ツ 23:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sweet. Looks like you're a quick learner. Btw, do you have MSN/AIM? —AlexShepherd ツ 23:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::I keep my facebook super duper private, not to be mean or anything. Mainly for privacy reasons, because then you'd know my full name, my family and friends, where I live, my school, etc. Yeah, I'm kind of an artist/manipulator. I'd love a career with Photoshop. A lot of the stuff on the SH wiki was edited by me. I changed this to this and created this background. I can only do 2D stuff... 3D stuff is way too advanced for me. More importantly though, I'm also good at editing wikis so if you ever need help, come talk to me aight? —AlexShepherd ツ 00:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! By your game freezing, do you mean the game is completely unresponsive, as in pressing buttons won't do anything? If so, it's probably a scratch on your disc. Check your disc under good light. My PS2 once had a disc scratching problem and 2-3 games wouldn't even load. No, I didn't draw that picture of Heather, it's way too good. I've done a fan art of Heather once that I can show you later though. Right now I'm heading to sleep and won't be on for a few hours... got this really bad pain in my body. —AlexShepherd ツ 00:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feeling a little better. I'm not exactly a healthy person. I woke up with really bad pains in my abs. Fortunately, taking a dump and taking a warm shower afterwards helped that. LOL guess you don't need to know about that part, sorry. Maybe your PS2 is kind of glitchy? It's really weird. Chances are, it's never the games themselves. Games are just data on a disc, and your PS2 reads the data exactly how it is and plays it back. This is why it's rare to get glitches on console games. Maybe it's just a really, really rare computing error? I wouldn't worry about it since it's not major. Have you gotten past the gumballs in Shattered Memories yet? If not, you might have to restart... —AlexShepherd ツ 04:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I have an older sister (we used to fight quite a bit, but now we're like "Hey, how are you?" now). What did you think of Shattered Memories? I found the ending really sad. I wish it was a little longer. The Wii version is much better than the PS2 version, with better graphics and all. Do you have a Wii? Btw, if all goes well, I'll be adding some new rare info on Silent Hill to the wiki. —AlexShepherd ツ 19:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Parasite Eve I've never played, you better ask Alex about that one. And according to Gamestop, it's coming out October 1 :) Jiyanamiki 01:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi You have an IQ of 180 o_o? I... I mean, I'm in the genius range, too, but... 180 xD? —Jiyanamiki 01:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not low, it's far beyond genius range. And Stephen Hawking, a major genius, has an IQ of approximately 170. One of this famous quotes is "People who boast about their IQ's are losers." Not saying you're boasting xD —Jiyanamiki 02:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Naw, it's fine. I don't really talk about that stuff, either. I don't want to brag, so if soemone asks me my IQ, I don't tell them but say it is in the genius range. Well, so to speak. I am a teacher's helper with community service, and sometimes I'm asked to tutor the children. The 2nd one was really boring... but didn't you like the story? Either way, the third one is not boring at all; best RPG ever I promise you :p —Jiyanamiki 19:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC)